


desire.

by Marry234328



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, будь осторожен в желаниях, софт, флафф, чтение мыслей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Когда Кевин в первый раз услышал мысли Джейкоба, было утро.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	desire.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [desire.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562482) by [yurain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurain/pseuds/yurain). 



Не обязательно слушать, если ты хочешь услышать кого-то.

Это то, что думал Кевин. Если бы он попытался это кому-то объяснить, его бы, вероятно, никто не понял. Он мог представить, как он пытается поговорить с Сону, он мог представить его смущенное лицо, он мог представить вопросы, которые ему зададут. Так что, Кевин предпочитал не говорить об этом.

Кевин мог представить, как он говорит _с ним_ ,  
— Я могу слышать твои мысли, — но он так никогда не сделает. Когда Кевин видит его, когда он видит Джейкоба, он просто улыбается. Как обычно, улыбка, и потом он уходит. Полёт мысли.

  
***

  
Кевин понимал, что желания могут исполняться в любой момент твоей жизни. Они проливаются на тебя дождём, желания, они делают тебя мокрым, они падают на твою кожу и никогда не исчезают, и потом они исполняются, когда ты этого не ожидаешь. Кевин помнил ту ночь. Тогда шёл дождь.

Небо открывало свою душу той ночью. С неба проливались звёзды. И вот они, падающие звёзды, каждая связана с чьей-то жизнью, каждая представляет собой потерянное желание в этом ночном небе. Кевин решил украсть звезду. Украсть её магию. Он загадал желание в проливное небо, в этот сияющий шлейф: фраза, шёпотом, покинула его уста.  
— Я всего лишь хочу знать, о чём он думает.

Иногда, звёзды могут слышать тебя.

И когда это происходит, когда звёзды слышат, происходит нечто, названное чудом. Или магией. Если честно, Кевин не особо верит ни в то, ни в другое.  
Теперь же, может быть, он верит. Немного верит в магию, он может признать это. Некоторые вещи нельзя объяснить как-то по другому: особенно эту вещь. Кевин, после того как подарил немного своей души звезде, смог услышать мысли одного определенного человека.

Этого человека.

Джейкоба.

Могло ли это быть судьбой? Или это было _фатумом_? В этом всё равно есть магия, магия звёзд, но здесь также есть Джейкоб — и когда магия касается не одного человека, а двух, это уже фатум.  
Это то, как фатум работает, он невидим в своём пути, но всё равно решает связывать людей и не давать им возможности уйти, потому что так оно и должно быть. Злая судьба решает добавить немного магии сюда и туда, которая проникает в желания и потом образуется в реальности. А потом приходит новая судьба, магия, ты понимаешь, что больше не один. Теперь ты слышишь не только свои мысли.

Эти мысли переходят на крик, эти мысли, которые может слышать только Кевин: в глазах других, лишь тишина. Люди без звука в их головах, не на губах.

Кевин слышит всё. Каждую улыбку, сокрытую в его мыслях. Он слышит их. Он слышит Джейкоба, правда, слышит его таким, какой он есть, каждую его мысль.

Он не знает почему. Он просто помнит ту ночь, то желание.  
— Я всего лишь хочу знать, о чём он думает.

И с того момента, он слышит всё.

В первый раз, когда Кевин услышал мысли Джейкоба, было утро. Солнце только взошло. По утрам, ты обычно не думаешь о том, что может произойти, нет, утром всё кажется сбивающим с толку. Так что, когда Кевин услышал шёпот Джейкоба «Мне снилось что-то странное», он автоматически ответил «Что тебе снилось?», но сразу же обнаружил, что в комнате он один.

Он обернулся.

Он нахмурился, вроде «Куда он ушёл?», в заблуждении не зная, что Джейкоб на самом деле все ещё спал. Он встал и подошёл к нему.  
— Что тебе снилось? — спросил Кевин в его белые и прекрасно растрёпанные волосы.

Джейкоб замер. Едва взошедшее солнце ласкало его щёки и смущённый взгляд.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что мне приснился странный сон?

Кевин пожал плечами.  
— Ты сказал мне.

— Нет… Это не так.

Кевин не стал продолжать. Обычно, он бы продолжил, начал бы подшучивать, но Джейкоб был так растерян и будто бы лишился дара речи, что Кевин решил не начинать. Он был искренен. Старший поджал губы и скрестил ноги, сидя на кровати, терпеливо ожидая объяснения.

Кевин услышал что-то. Он услышал голос Джейкоба, говорящий «Как он узнал?», но его губы не двигались, это был голос, исходящий из другого места. Это был голос из его мыслей. _О Боже._ В этот момент, Кевин понял, что он мог читать его мысли.

— Ох, я, извини, Джейкоб, — попытался сказать он, дрожащим голосом. — Чанмин сказал мне, что ему приснился странный сон, и я подумал, что это был ты. Просто странное совпадение, — попытался объяснить он, самым правдоподобным вариантом, из возможных, почти веря сам себе, почти убеждая себя, что так оно и было.

Кевин мог слышать мысли Джейкоба. Он принял это.

  
***

  
С этого момента, Кевин слышал множество мыслей, возможно слишком много: от жалоб на жаркую погоду, от жалоб на холодную погоду, от критики чувства моды Санёна, от тихой ругани на своего преподавателя по вокалу, до хороших воспоминаний, плохих воспоминаний. Кевин прожил с ним всё, каждый момент, косвенно.

Слушать мысли Джейкоба быстро стало частью его повседневной жизни. Это стало одной из тех вещей, которые он хочет сохранить, запомнить. Теми вещами, которые, когда ты просыпаешься, на рассвете, на отбытиях и прибытиях, всё ещё остаются с тобой и не исчезают. Это странно, нет какого-то способа объяснить, но возможность слушать мысли Джейкоба, позволила Кевину путешествовать по всему миру, с его воспоминаниями, с его мечтами — и, например, как сейчас, он понял, что куда бы Джейкоб не пошёл, он всё равно будет слышать его.

Но, обдумывая, Кевин часто осознавал, как далеко он мог быть, как сильно он мог скучать по нему, так что, в такие моменты, он шёл в его комнату и они говорили. И Кевин понимал, как прекрасен голос Джейкоба, не только в его мыслях, но и вслух. Это не было важно, что он уже знал, что Джейкоб собирался сказать, это не значило, что он не хотел слушать.

И всё ещё, он всегда знал, как ответить — он всегда знал, что Джейкоб хотел услышать.

Он знал всё.

Кевин потерялся в этой любви, в этих словах, в этих мыслях. Он не мог сосредоточиться на других вещах. Он потерялся в красоте, в его плаче, в прогулках, в книгах, которые он читает. Он потерялся в медленных, уставших, прекрасных мыслях Джейкоба. Он потерялся в его воспоминаниях и улыбках, и он не хотел уходить оттуда.

Ханён был прав. Он сказал это давно.  
— Однажды начав любить кого-то, ты не сможешь перестать делать это.

А сейчас это обычное дело. Знать всё.

Он знает каждую ночь, в которую Джейкоб не может уснуть.

Уже прошло время с тех пор, как у Кевина была тихая ночь. Он _также_ слушал Джейкоба по ночам. Самые плохие мысли приходили ночью. Кевин слышал, как они рушатся друг на друга, в его мыслях — он хотел, отключить их, взять и спрятать где-то далеко. Так, что никто не увидит их. Так, что Джейкоб не увидит их.

Не в его мыслях.

Кевин не может сделать этого, но он может сделать что-то другое.

Он знает каждую ночь, в которую Джейкоб не может уснуть. Так что, он идёт к нему.

Каждую ночь, когда во тьме появляются плохие мысли, ничто не сможет остановить Кевина. Он тихо стучится, раз, два, потом улыбается.  
— Не можешь уснуть?

Джейкоб, каждый раз, просто кивает — он никогда не спрашивает, как Кевин узнал, что он нуждается в нём, но всё в порядке. Абсолютно в порядке. Каждый раз, он бесшумно похлопывает по кровати рядом с собой. Беззвучное приглашение.

Приглашение всегда принимается.

С этого момента, когда Джейкоб не может уснуть, Кевин быстро появляется у его двери. Он всегда рядом. Тихо, мягко, держа его. Не крепко, просто держа. Ладно, может быть немного крепко.

И в этот момент, только в этот момент, Кевин может слышать это.

_Тишина._

В эти моменты, нет мыслей. Только ночь, составляющая ему компанию. И это нормально.

Сейчас это его жизнь. Слышать эти мысли в течение дня, отключать их по ночам. Хранить их словно сокровища. Он благодарит ту звезду, он благодарит ту ночь, те слова, что он сказал.

— Я всего лишь хочу знать, о чём он думает, — сказал он. И он получил гораздо больше. Он понял, какой Джейкоб на самом деле, он узнал его мнения почти на всё, на себя, на мир. Кевин часто забывает, полностью забывает, о своей изначальной цели.

Потому что это то, как работает жизнь: не так как ты себе это представляешь. Жизнь идёт своим путём, а ты своим. Вы не в одной лодке, не на одной частоте. Если ты спросишь что-то, жизнь может ответить тебе сейчас, а может не ответить вообще, или сказать тебе ответ, о котором ты вообще не думал, показывая тебе новый путь.

Кевин задал вопрос, он решил, какой путь он хотел выбрать, но жизнь взяла его за плечи и повернула в нужную сторону. Он понял это позже, что это было правильным путём, но он понял вовремя. Он принял решение.

Кевин, прежде всего, певец. И потом, он влюблён в Джейкоба. Это то, что он решил, то, что он решил вместе со своей жизнью.

Он хотел сказать ему об этом. Но было кое-что, что останавливало его.

Вопрос, который он задал звезде; он всё еще не получил точного ответа. Вот, что он думал. Что он думает о Кевине? Это всё ещё не ясно. Об этом не было ни одной мысли. Когда он с Джейкобом, в его голове тишина. Словно щёлкнули выключателем. Так, словно, Джейкобу не о чем думать, когда они вместе.

Кевин, не знал было ли это положительным признаком.

Самой важной частью было держать его ближе, думал Кевин, пожимая плечами в темноту. Когда даже самая светлая мысль, могла стать отчаянно тяжелой. Это потому что, ночью, все мысли становятся тяжелее. Он мог слышать их бьющих в стену тишины, становящихся шумными. И тебе просто хочется отключить их.

Именно поэтому Кевин приходил к Джейкобу даже когда не слышал его. Вот как это выглядит сейчас. Пока идёт ночь, они вместе — пока идёт ночь, мыслей нет.

И это случается. Ты мог думать о том, как пройдёт ночь, о том, что тебе будет сниться, а потом — как всегда! — жизнь не соглашается и меняет все твои планы. Это случается, жизнь это не работа, которую тебе нужно делать, она просто происходит, как наступление ночи. Ночь приходит, день заканчивается, никто не может остановить это, никто не знает, как это сделать. Но это случается.

И это то, как это случается одной ночью.

Кевин задаёт обычный вопрос.  
— Не можешь уснуть?

Джейкоб говорит обычный ответ.  
— Нет.

Он отвечает так, даже если это не правда. Он просто хочет Кевина рядом с собой, спать вместе, более спокойно.

Вот как это случается, одной ночью, Кевин получает свой ответ. Он слегка придерживает Джейкоба, практически пряча его, и на его лице, выражение, которое может быть у счастливых людей, когда это случается, когда в твоём сознании нет ни одной мысли.

Это то, какой Джейкоб сегодняшней ночью. Может он и правда счастлив, может, просто расслаблен. Что важно, нет мыслей. Только тишина.

Но потом тишина заканчивается.

В тишине комнаты появляются теплые мысли. Ответ. Он падает и разбивает звезду на осколки, он падает в те мысли, что никогда до этого не были услышаны, он падает в мягкий шёлк волос, он падает, он падает и да.

«— Если бы он только знал, как я благодарен ему, — пауза, — _и насколько сильно я в него влюблён_ , — ещё пауза.»

Да, и снова тишина.

Не тишина недосказанных слов, нет, просто полная тишина. Тишина, будто что-то сломалось. Кевин получил свой ответ, и теперь… тишина вернулась. Спокойствие, но также нечёткая ностальгия по тому шуму.

— Ты спишь, Джейк? — нет ответа. Кевину интересно, о чём он думает. — Джейк, я знаю, что ты не спишь.

Он легонько тыкает Джейкоба в левую щеку, и почти давится воздухом, его кожа, словно сладкая вата. Джейкоб смеётся, медленно, не поднимая взгляда. Чувство будто он был услышан, будто Джейкоб знал. Будто, по какой-то странной причине, он прочёл его мысли.

— Ты не спишь, видишь? — голос Кевина тих, тих как никогда, он даже сам с трудом слышит себя, даже звук его пальцев в волосах Джейкоба более громкий. Он гладит ночь, ночь, которая случилась, чтобы поблагодарить.

— Не сплю, — Джейкоб придвигается немного ближе, пара сантиметров, достаточно, чтобы слышать голос Кевина, достаточно чтобы слышать биение его сердца. Оно громче его слов. Джейкоб решает заговорить.

— Кевин, я хотел сказать, что… — и его перебивает что-то, что-то тихое и лёгкое, что-то похожее на поцелуй, но кажущееся чем-то большим, чем-то похожим на вкус счастливых воспоминаний, что-то напоминающее грёзы. В словах нет нужды.

— Извини, — бормочет Кевин, спустя несколько мгновений, или может быть часом позже, он точно не знал или осознавал. — Я хотел сделать это уже долгое время. Я ждал, чтобы сказать тебе.

Джейкоб понятия не имел, что только что произошло, но по каким-то причинам, он знал, что это что-то правильное. То, чего он хотел, что он чувствовал. Это была та ночь, его желание.

— _Я просто хочу, чтобы он знал, о чём я думаю_ , — вздохнул Джейкоб в то небо. В те звёзды. И иногда звёзды могут слышать. И когда это происходит, когда звёзды слышат, происходит нечто названное чудом. Или магией.

Джейкоб думает, что это судьба. Это то, чем оно должно быть. И то чем оно будет.

— Сказать мне что?

Улыбка.  
Ещё одна.  
— Что я люблю тебя.

Не обязательно слушать, если ты хочешь услышать кого-то.  
Это то, что думает Кевин. Если бы он попытался это кому-то объяснить, его бы, вероятно, никто не понял. Он мог представить, как он пытается поговорить с Сону, он мог представить его смущенное лицо, он мог представить вопросы, которые ему зададут. Так что, Кевин предпочитал не говорить об этом.

Не обязательно читать чужие мысли, если ты хочешь знать, о чем они думают.

Это то, что думает Кевин тоже. Ему больше не нужны звёзды, чтобы знать, о чём думает Джейкоб, потому что он может читать его, его выражения, его взгляды. В его глазах, там, там каждая из его мыслей. Кевин осознал это той ночью, когда он приглядывал за ним в первый раз.

Он увидел свой фатум внутри них. Там. Когда вы обнаруживаете часть своей судьбы, всё становится ясным, дорога, по которой ты должен идти. Тот момент, когда ты понимаешь, тот момент конца, которого ты не хочешь. Ты отдаёшь всего себя той судьбе. Потому что ты знаешь, где она. Ты знаешь её глаза, её мысли, ты идёшь к ней.

Ты подходишь к ней.  
Чем бы она ни была на самом деле.  
Может быть просто падающей звездой.

Может быть просто копной белых волос и улыбкой.


End file.
